PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions); The mission ofthe Nonhuman Primate (NHP) Core (Core H), located at the Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC), is to provide to Penn CFAR investigators highly integrated clinical and laboratory resources and expertise in using NHP models relevant to AIDS. The Core is lead by Andrew Lackner with Preston Marx, Ronald Veazey, and Marcelo Kuroda as additional key personnel. Core H adds value to the CFAR by enhancing and facilitating the ability of CFAR investigators to perform HIV/SIV-related studies in NHPs, providing mentorship and on-site training to junior investigators, and promoting scientific collaborations between the TNPRC and CFAR investigators. Specific goals are to (1) provide oversight and assistance in all phases of research using NHPs, supporting CFAR investigator projects and proposals and providing resources, assistance with experimental design, and compliance with all animal welfare and biosafety requirements; (2) provide housing, clinical care, animal husbandry, and other routine and necessary services for NHPs assigned to CFAR projects; (3) provide technical expertise and laboratory support for studies utilizing NHPs; (4) support a NHP Pilot Grants Program (separate from but complementary to the Developmental Pilot Program run by Core B) designed to encourage junior and new investigators to use NHP models; (5) provide education, training and mentoring to junior and new investigators who have not previously worked with NHP; and (6) stimulate and facilitate translation of bench-based findings to NHP experimentation. Collaborations between Core H and the CFAR are facilitated by jointly sponsored symposia focused on NHP HIV/SIV research and a seminar series integrated with TNPRC via video-conference links. Core H includes specialized clinical, laboratory and consultative components. The Core performs a variety of specialized services including in situ hybridization, immunohistochemistry, confocal microscopy and image analysis. Core H also participates in the CFAR's mentoring mission by training and educating CFAR members and their students and postdocs on use of NHP models. Core performance is evaluated as part ofthe CFAR's annual strategic planning process. Core H will also play an active role in working with the CFAR's newly formed scientific working groups. In the current cycle Core H has supported 12 NHP Pilot Projects, closely worked with 20 CFAR investigators, provided onsite training for 6 students and/or post docs, and contributed to 20 publications, and 8 NIH grants.